Renamon
|from=ViximonDigimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 PuttimonDigimon World Dawn |to=KyubimonDigimon Tamers, "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06 YoukomonDigivice: D-Ark Version 2.0 |java=Yuka Imai |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Susumu Chiba |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Mari Devon |envan=(Tamers/Data Squad) |n1=(Zh:) 妖狐獸/妖狐兽 Yāohú shòu |s1=Renamon X |partner=Rika Nonaka Yuma Kagura Black Silver |es=Renamon |zh=妖狐兽 }} Renamon is an Animal Digimon. It has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. Attacks * and in Digimon Battle.|狐葉楔|Koyousetsu|lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads"}}: Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. ** * : Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. In Digimon Rumble Arena, it changes places with the opponent. * , , and .|藤八拳|Touhakken|lit. " Game""Tohachi-Ken", also known as "Kitsune-Ken", is a invented by Tohachi Okumura during the . It is similar to , and uses gestures for a , , and fox.}}: Shrouds its paws in ghostly flames, then delivers a powerful kick. In Digimon World Data Squad, it attacks with an even stronger version of "Palm Strike". In Digimon Masters, it copies its body to attack the enemy. * : Attacks with a strong hand strike. * : Attacks with a swift hand chop. * : Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. * : Attacks with an even swifter version of "Swift Strike". * : Unleashes a series of high kicks in rapid succession. Design Renamon is a bipedal -like Digimon. Most of its body is covered in yellow fur, save for the tips of its tail and ears, underbelly, hands and legs from the knees down, and the purple symbols on its thighs. It also has wing-like tufts of yellow fur on its shoulders and a large, mane-like tuft of white fur on its chest. Its wears purple sleeves that cover its forearms with yin-yang symbols on the back of the hands. It has three clawed fingers on its hands and three clawed toes on its feet. It has black eyes with indigo pupils. Etymologies ;Renamon (レナモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Fra:) Renard (lit. " "). Development According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, Renamon was originally going to be named .[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Chiaki J. Nonaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Concept Planning Notes] Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 A starter Digimon in both Balanced and Attack packs. A DRI Agent for Renamon is on the top of Leomon's Gym. It is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 4/4 and is the third most powerful Rookie Digimon Card. Its main Digivolutions are Kyubimon at LV5, Taomon at LV20 and Sakuyamon at LV40. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Renamon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Kyubimon, Garurumon, BlackGatomon, Woodmon, and Growlmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Renamon is in the Cave Entrance. After and Wormmon have been recruited to the City Renamon asks the to bring it a DigiCarp and after the Hero gives Renamon the Digicarp, Renamon joins the City. Renamon opens a restaurant and sells food for the Hero's partner Digimon to eat. This food increases the Digimon's stats. Renamon is a Air Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Nyaromon and Tanemon and can digivolve into Kyubimon, Kyubimon (Silver), Turuiemon, and Leomon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Renamon digivolves from Tanemon at LV 10 with 150 holy exp and can digivolve to Kyubimon. Renamon can be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Renamon is #048 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 113 HP, 136 MP, 71 Attack, 62 Defense, 73 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Quick 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Renamon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve to Kyubimon or Sorcerymon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Renamon, your Digimon must be at least LV 12 with 70 speed. Renamon can also be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Renamon is #045, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Paralysis Protection and Evasion traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it drops the Bug Plate for Kyubimon, or the Digi-Egg of Courage. Renamon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who gives information on Digimon plate repairs. Renamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve into Kyubimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Renamon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Renamon can DigiFuse to Kyubimon with Guilmon, to Apemon with , and to Sakuyamon with Taomon and Kabukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Renamon is a Plant Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Garurumon, Kyubimon, and BlackGatomon. Its special attack is Diamond Storm and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Renamon can also digivolve to Turuiemon and Lekismon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Renamon is #062 and is a Plant Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Garurumon, Kyubimon, BlackGatomon, Turuiemon, and Lekismon. Its special attack is Diamond Storm and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Renamon can digivolve from Nyaromon and can digivolve into either Leomon, Sukamon, Kyuubimon, and the alternate Youkomon. Digimon Battle Renamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Viximon at level 11. The "Renamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Renamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 2-4-2-0. Renamon's Skill 1 is Touhakken, which is a proximity two target skill, and its Skill 2 is Koyousetsu, which is a distant five target skill. Renamon gains the ability to digivolve to Kyubimon at level 21, Taomon at level 31, and Sakuyamon at level 41. There is also a special event Renamon who can digivolve to Kuzuhamon instead. Digimon Masters Renamon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Kyubimon at LVL 11, Taomon at LVL 25 and Sakuyamon at LVL 41. Also Kuzuhamon is an unlockable stage available at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Renamon can digivolve to Kyubimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Renamon digivolves from Viximon and can digivolve to Kyubimon. Digimon Links Renamon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Garurumon, Kyubimon, and BlackGatomon. Digimon ReArise Renamon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Kyubimon. Notes and references